You've Earned A Place Atop The ICU's Hall Of Fame
by Carolineee27
Summary: A standalone about one girl who's dream turned into a nightmare. Suckage on the summary front, sorry /


As she slipped on the silky material, Jacqueline had never felt more graceful

As she slipped on the silky material, Jacqueline had never felt more graceful. There had been plenty of dresses in the store, though most of them didn't compliment her body shape, or didn't have the size she needed. The girl had been about ready to give up when she had found this dress. It was a very simple black dress with an empire waist, adorned with silver stitching and a print of sparkling silver flowers slowly growing up to the top of the dress. With spaghetti straps and a length that came to her knees, it was beautiful and fit the dress code her school had set.

"I've found it mom! We can finally head out" she called, smiling at the image in the mirror before carefully removing the dress and changing back into her jeans and t-shirt. She already owned a pair of silver flats and black accessories so this dress was the last piece to the puzzle. Jacqueline couldn't help but glow with happiness as she walked out of the mall with her dress in hand.

Jacqueline was the typical high school girl. Omitting the fact that she was overweight, she had the same problems as everybody else. The most prominent one at the moment was that she was dateless. Being at five feet and weighing around one hundred fifty pounds, she didn't have a model figure but she was comfortable enough with herself that she could go to a dance without a date and still have fun.

On the last day of school, one day before the dance, she talked to a friend and had made arrangements to arrive and leave with her, so she wouldn't have to walk into that gym absolutely alone. The teenage girl got a manicure and pedicure, a touch-up on her haircut and had her mom help with her makeup. This was a night to have fun and enjoy herself with her friends. As she stepped onto the hardwood floors, the inhibitions melted away as the bass pumped through her body. By the middle of the night she was dancing with friends and having the most fun in a long time.

It was around that time that she was greeted by a girl. Now, this wasn't just any girl, but the one person who could make her heart stop and quicken at the same moment. When she had started talking Jacqueline was dumbstruck, but finally got her tongue and chatted the rest of the dance. She had flowing dark hair that contrasted sharply with her pure white dress and gave her the look of a holy angel. The angel had dark brown eyes, adding a mysterious and provocative aspect to her face.

"S-So, Amanda, where's your date?" Jacqueline finally asked, realizing that since she _was_ so magnificent tonight, she must have somebody to impress. Amanda shrugged and gave a little laugh.

"I've come with a few of my friends, nobody specific though. What about yourself? I haven't seen you with any boys" she replied, making the subtlest inflection on the word boys, like a policeman on the verge of an important confession.

"Um, no, I've just been with my friends this whole time. There's not a special boy in my life" she replied, feeling her face flush at the fact nobody had asked her. Amanda's face seemed to brighten, as though she had come to an epiphany.

"Sorry to hear that. I don't know why you don't have a date, you look simply stunning" she complimented, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Oh, well you look amazing yourself" she replied, her eyes flickering over to the delicate hand on her shoulder. The nails had a perfect French manicure, and it made Jacqueline think of the silver varnish that was already chipping off her nails. Amanda smiled and removed the hand, letting it rest on the middle of her chest, near the collarbone.

"Thank you! You're so sweet" she exclaimed with a look that Jacqueline couldn't quite place. "Hey, what are you doing once the dance is over?" she inquired, moving ever-so-slightly towards the other girl. Jacqueline's eyes widened in surprise, she had forgotten all about her ride.

"Well I've got a ride that I have to catch, so I'll most likely be going home. Why?" She asked, slightly embarrassed by the fact she was going straight home, but still curious as to why this beautiful creature was asking.

"Oh, well if your friend wouldn't mind, would you like to go out to dinner after this? My friends and I didn't eat before we came and we're all going to meet up at a restaurant." She replied, a hopeful smile on her face.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all. Let me just text her" she said hastily, reaching into her purse and grabbing her phone. Flipping up the top she sent a quick text saying **The most amazing girl (or as you know her, Amanda!) has asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner. Do you mind if I leave with her instead?**

Jacqueline smiled and jumped as her phone buzzed not five seconds later. The reply went as follows, **U go grl! Tlk 2 me l8r abt the deets!** Jacqueline cringed at her friend atrocious text format, but decided that her grammar wasn't such a problem at the moment.

"She doesn't mind at all." She replied, flipping the top down and placing it back in her purse. "So, when are we leaving?" She asked, and got her answer when Amanda grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the door. As Jacqueline walked out the doors, she saw a group of girls and a guy glued to each of their hips. A shock ran through her system and she couldn't help but give a big grin as each of the girls greeted and introduced themselves.

"Alright people, let's get a move on!" Amanda called as she clapped her hands and then linked her arm with Jacqueline's. The ride there was mostly silent, apart from the wet, smacking noises from the couple behind them.

Jacqueline leaned towards Amanda and whispered "That's totally not making this awkward" and then made an over dramatic "kissy face" when Amanda glanced over. She laughed in reply and then turned her eyes back to the road. The teenage girl couldn't believe that she was about to go on a date (well, not and official one) with the woman of her dreams. Her heart was about to explode with happiness, but she hoped it didn't show too blatantly on her face.

The dinner passed in a blur, it was filled with mindless talk that nobody would remember by tomorrow morning. She wasn't paying much attention to the other couples in the first place, her attention still locked on the beautiful creation before her. As the night winded down, the other couples went to their respective cars, and after Amanda had dropped off the last couple they were alone for the first time in that entire night. As they pulled out of the driveway, Jacqueline's thoughts were racing five hundred miles a minute. This still wasn't an official date, so she didn't want to attempt anything more than friendly but she felt as though she would burst if something didn't happen soon. As if Amanda had been reading her thoughts, she placed a soft hand on top of Jacqueline's and gave a gentle squeeze. Jacqueline sighed and smiled in Amanda's direction, but after a few moments she realized she didn't know where she lived.

"Amanda? I think you need directions to my house" she murmured, not wanting to break the comfortable lull between them.

"Right, it is around here?" she asked, looking around for any type of suburb. Jacqueline gave her the directions and then sank back into the silence. As Amanda pulled into the driveway, Jacqueline was disappointed that the night had ended, but it also gave her something to think about over the weekend. Amanda parked the car and looked over to Jacqueline with a smile.

"Tonight was amazing" she said, and started to lean in. Jacqueline's whole body set fire and she leaned in too, letting her eyes close at the last second. As their lips touched, she felt as though liquid fire was running through her veins and didn't want to break away. Amanda finally pulled away, but rested her hand behind Jacqueline's head and smiled.

"Good night" she murmured, and pecked her on the lips once more before pulling back fully. Jacqueline replied with the same and stumbled out of the car and into her house.

It turned out that her friend had gotten grounded for coming home drunk, so she couldn't talk to anybody that weekend, but being alone with her thoughts helped her sort many things out. When Monday rolled around, she was ready for school. At least, that's what she thought.

Jacqueline met up with one of her friends and walked down the halls to her first class, but noticed a lot of strange stares and glances. There was also a lot of whispering and pointing in their direction. It was right then that she realized that somebody must've told about her date with Amanda. All of her friend had known she was gay, but she wasn't officially "out". Friday night had been totally unexpected, but Amanda had made it worthwhile.

"Amanda!" she gasped, and started walking faster to her homeroom.

"I'll catch up with you later!" she called and got to the room in a few more moments. Opening the door, the whole room went silent and attention was on her. She just kept her chin up and headed towards Amanda's desk. Once she sat down, though, Amanda looked at her with the most repulsed look.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this getting arou-" she started, but was cut off with a slap to the face.

"Dyke! I try to be nice to you and you think it's a come on? Get away from me!" she exclaimed, her face being that of disgust but her eyes glinting with triumph. Jacqueline sat there for a moment before she realized what had went on.

"Oh. Okay, I see how it is. Well at least now everybody knows. Thanks love" she replied, before kissing Amanda for two seconds and pulling away. She winked at the wide-eyed girl and then exited the classroom, her peers staring at her like doe in headlights. As she walked down the barren halls, her adrenaline rush had vanished and she headed towards the nearest bathroom to break down.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself, staring at her ragged reflection in the mirror. Her hair had become disheveled from the kiss, there was a hand print on her cheek from where Amanda had slapped her, and her makeup was running down her face. She stood there for a few minutes but then jumped as the door opened. Jacqueline attempted to flee to a stall, but she slipped on some water and fell on her back. As her luck would have it, Amanda and her pack had come into the bathroom and stopped short when they saw her on the floor. Amanda grimaced and looked at the others.

"See girls? This is the lez that kissed me Friday. It was disgusting!" she announced, her eyes glinting in the florescent lighting. The other girls started laughing and took turns slapping her around verbally.

"That dress she was wearing; five sizes to small", "And that nail polish; please, my dog could've done a better job" "Ew, I know, and it looked like her mother had done her makeup for her" they drawled, but was silenced when Amanda put up her perfectly manicured hand.

"I'm sure you've heard this before Jacqueline. You can put makeup on a pig but at the end of the day, it's still a pig" she said, her voice as smooth and deadly as poisoned honey. This set the girls off again, and they turned on their heels and left the bathroom cackling like a pack of hyenas.

Jacqueline curled into a ball on the grimy bathroom floor and wept, her spirit totally crushed.

_I am a pig. I am a pig. I am a pig._ she chanted in her head, as she got up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"I am a pig." she said shakily while pulling her arm back. As her arm rushed forward and her fist flew through the glass, her mind numbly noted that the noise of smashing glass was very dramatic. As the shards of glass cracked and fell off the wall, her hand had started to pulse with pain. Bringing it towards her face, she saw that her hand had been ripped to shreds and there was a stark contrast between the bloody red muscles and pure white bone. The blood poured out of her hand and splashed into the sink mixing with the other various fluids to create a pink tint. As Jacqueline watched the muscles of her hand twitch feebly in pain, her head began to feel as though it was being stuffed with cotton.

"A nap would be good now" she slurred, the pain from her hand making her want to cry.

_No, crying wouldn't be pleasant. I'd rather go to sleep on this floor. Sleep would be very nice _she thought drowsily before finally closing her eyes and letting her body fall. Jacqueline's head crashed against the tile and she finally slept. She slept until her hand didn't hurt, Amanda had been forgotten, and her heart had finally been able to rest.


End file.
